Seal It With A Kiss
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: Blaine sees a Cheerios' routine when early picking him up for a date. He is caught in being.. interested in Kurt's performance, and jealous that's he's doing the duet with another guy who seems.. interested as well. One-shot.


**A/N: I know Kurt's the only guy who's out at McKinley. For the purposes of this fic, and some of my others, there is an OC male cheerleader named Lucas (who Blaine calls 'Cheerboy' for most of the fic) who has confided in Kurt that he is bisexual. If that bugs you, then don't read this. Simple as that :) They started dating in March, and it's late June, JSYK. Read on.**

* * *

><p>Kurt would probably yell at him for spending too much money on him (again), but Blaine couldn't think of anyone better to try out the new French restaurant with. The name was simply <em>Mon beau<em> and he had loved the way Kurt blushed when he heard that.

It was probably a dumb idea to pick Kurt up at McKinley. As they had proven at Prom last year, seeing the two of them as a happy couple festered hate in the minds of the ignorant teenagers who attended William McKinley High School, but Blaine couldn't care less at this point. He hadn't seen Kurt since Kurt had told him that he was rejoining the Cheerios and explained the rigorous summer training involved, which had been over a week ago. So Blaine was practically exploding with excitement at the idea of seeing Kurt.

Kurt had said that practice 'ended' at 5 and usually ran a bit over. Now, it was 5:15, and Blaine followed the path to behind the school that he knew led to the football field... which was empty. Turning back towards the school, Blaine remembered Kurt expressing frustration when talking about how the Cheerios tried to commandeer the auditorium. Since the Glee Club wasn't having any summer rehearsals (much to Rachel's frustration), Blaine headed there.

Just as he arrived in the completely-dark auditorium, two spotlights lit up on stage. One illuminated his gorgeous boyfriend, making his pale skin practically glow, and the other illuminated a blond, male Cheerio who Blaine didn't recognize.

The sudden beginning of the music made Blaine jump as female voices from the edge of the stage sang out '_ooooh oooh ooooh ooooh_.' At first, Blaine was confused, because Kurt had told him of Coach Sylvester's hatred of Britney Spears and everything she emulated, but he decided to ask Kurt later and enjoy the performance he was obviously about to witness.

Kurt spun around to sing the first verse as a few Cheerios dressed in street clothes surrounded the other cheerleader, talking to him and obviously flirting.

_See you out tonight,  
>smiling and talking.<br>We can be polite  
>when we know they're watching,<br>but I want you like that.  
>Yeah, I want you like that.<br>Yeah, I want you,  
>Yeah, I want you,<br>Yeah, I want you like that._

Blaine had never seen Kurt move like that. He knew Kurt could dance, probably better than ninety percent of the Warblers, but he'd never seen him dance like this. He practically _radiated_ sex, and Blaine's mouth went completely dry, eyes transfixed on Kurt's rolling and jutting hips.

_Say you're just a friend,  
>I'm a little liar.<br>When we play pretend,  
>body is on fire,<em>

Blaine watched eagerly as Kurt ran his hands down his chest, tilting his head back slightly. So much for his inability to be sexy whilst singing.

_'Cause I like it like that.  
>Yeah, I like it like that.<br>Yeah, I like it,  
>Yeah, I like it,<br>Yeah, I like it like that._

Kurt strode across the stage, completely commanding it, and spun the other cheerleader around by his shoulder. It was the first time the audience-of-Blaine had seen his front, and he had to admit, he wasn't bad looking. Blond hair, strong, masculine face, obviously well muscled, a soccer-player type body, with broad shoulders.

_Come here closer, don't be shy  
>Cross my heart and hope to die<br>Keep the secret, me and you,  
>and seal it with a kiss<br>ooooh oooh ooooh ooooh_

Kurt pulled the cheerleader towards him by his hips, keeping a good foot between their bodies. He crossed his heart as he sang of it. He placed a hand on first his chest, then on the cheerleader's, allowing it to linger as he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

_In the shadows where it's hot  
>Know the risk of getting caught<br>Wanna taste forbidden fruit  
>and seal it with a kiss<br>ooooh oooh ooooh ooooh_

Kurt ran his hand down the boy's chest, and Blaine felt a surge of jealously, reminding himself that it was just a performance. Their heads both snapped to the sides at the female cheerleaders dancing around them (Blaine hadn't even noticed them until this point), at 'getting caught.' Kurt slid his hand around the boy's back and forwards again before pulling away, grabbing his hand to press a quick kiss to it.

_When you look at me,  
>there is no mistaking.<br>Like telepathy,  
>I know what you're thinking.<br>That you want me like that.  
>Yeah, you want me like that.<br>Yeah, you want me,  
>Yeah, you want me,<br>Yeah, you want me like that._

The two split onto opposite sides of the stage, pretending to dance with girls while taking glimpses at the other, carefully planned so they never met eyes. The other cheerleader sang this, his voice a strong baritone, and the jealously surged up inside Blaine again at the way he was looking at _his_ boyfriend.

_Ultraviolet light,  
>burning hot like you do.<em>

Cheerboy threw Kurt a wink, and Blaine burned inside.

_Can we synchronize?  
>Meet me in the backroom.<br>'Cause I like it like that.  
>Yeah, I like it like that.<br>Yeah, I like it,  
>Yeah, I like it,<br>Yeah I like it like that._

Cheerboy stripped of his shirt during this verse, and, if Blaine had ever been jealous, he was _right now_. He was completely ripped underneath his shirt, and all the Cheerios around him giggled as he stripped. He tried (and failed) to move his hips in an imitation (or copy, he supposed was the idea) of Kurt's.

_Come here closer, don't be shy.  
>Cross my heart and hope to die.<br>Keep the secret, me and you,  
>and seal it with a kiss<br>ooooh oooh ooooh ooooh_

The routine for the chorus was the same as last time, only now they were about six inches from each other, and Kurt's hand brushed Cheerboy's bare chest as he crossed his heart, and he pressed a kiss to Cheerboy's cheek (as far away from his mouth as he could get without it being on his eyes, Blaine noticed with satisfaction).

_In the shadows where it's hot  
>Know the right of getting caught<br>Wanna taste forbidden fruit  
>and seal it with a kiss<br>ooooh oooh ooooh ooooh_

Cheerboy ran his hands up Kurt's back now at 'forbidden fruit,' almost pulling up his cheer uniform (which he looked _incredibly_ sexy in). Kurt pressed a kiss to his actual cheek now, before pulling away.

They had reached the bridge, and, instead of the two spotlights during the verses that converged into one bright one during the choruses, the lights flickered and jumped, imitating club lighting. Kurt and Cheerboy moved closer, but not touching at all as they moved their hips in opposite ways to the beat.

_Say you're just a friend  
>I'm a little liar<em>

As 'liar' reverberated around the room, Kurt bent back almost into a full back bend. Blaine was distracted momentarily as he realized how incredibly sexy, bendy, and flexible his boyfriend was, then he realized that this pushed Kurt's hips right up against Cheerboy's, so that they were almost grinding.

_Come here closer, don't be shy.  
>Cross my heart and hope to die.<br>Keep the secret, me and you,  
>and seal it with a kiss.<br>ooooh oooh ooooh ooooh_

With the music, Kurt snapped his body up, pushing himself fully against Cheerboy. Cheerboy mockingly traced the cross on Kurt's back as their hips moved together seamlessly. Kurt put a hand between their bodies at 'secret' (Blaine harbored a momentary hope that he would push Cheerboy away), and this kiss was on the corner of Kurt's mouth, bestowed by Cheerboy.

_In the shadows where it's hot  
>Know the right of getting caught<br>Wanna taste forbidden fruit  
>and seal it with a kiss<br>ooooh oooh ooooh ooooh_

Cheerboy ran his hand over Kurt's ass, and Blaine _saw red_. He breathed slightly better as they snapped their heads away from each other, before Kurt's hand came to Cheerboy's face. They belted out the last two lines together, and the 'ooh's came from the female Cheerios as Cheerboy dipped Kurt and kissed him like something out of a black-and-white movie.

* * *

><p>Blaine practically stormed his way towards the girls' locker room (where he'd saw Kurt go), already planning a speech demanding to know what the hell that number was and how Kurt could let some random Cheerio paw him like that, but if Blaine tried to get his shirt off after 3 months, he panicked!... when he was stopped by Cheerboy's voice.<p>

"How was I supposed to help it? Honestly, he has _no_ idea what he does to me." Blaine couldn't have been madder if he'd flat out said he was lusting after Kurt.

"Lucas," so that was his name, "you're being ridiculous. And creepy, actually. Kurt has a _boyfriend_ in case you forgot, and you had no right to look at him like that." Whoever was speaking was his new favorite person.

"It's not like his boyfriend's here!" Au contraire. "And everything I did is part of the choreography."

"Lucas, I'm on this team too. I _know_ the choreography, and that was _not_ it. I'm surprised Sylvester hasn't nailed you for it yet. Maybe she just wanted time to plan out her ridiculous insults. Your shirt was supposed to stay _on_, Kurt's ass was _not_ meant to be touched, and it was supposed to be one of those moments where the audience assumes the kiss happens after the lights go out!" Well, that explains a lot.

"I doubt Kurt minded." That smug jackass!

"He did. You could see it. Honestly, anyone, gay or otherwise, would have been scared if you'd randomly eye-raped their ass and tongue-raped their mouth during _one number!_ Plus the fact that he didn't even want to do the number in the first place... or have you conveniently forgotten Kurt's protests?" The other cheerleader sounded frustrated.

"Whatever. If it bothers Kurt, he'll tell me. You know Kurt." Blaine heard the rustle of fabric and realized Lucas was walking away.

"Yes, I know Kurt, and I know he'll do the _exact opposite_," the other cheerleader said, to no response.

* * *

><p>Less angry now, well.. more angry on <em>Kurt's <em>behalf now, Blaine walked into the girls' locker room. None of the Cheerios seemed concerned that a boy had entered their midst, though they probably already knew who he was from Kurt, and Blaine tapped his (completely dressed and simply doing his hair) boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Blaine!" Kurt's face completely lit up as he met his boyfriend's eyes in the mirror.

"Hey yourself," Blaine chuckled. Kurt was so adorable. "That was a great number." Kurt's eyes widened and his face went even-more sheet white.

"You saw that? Because that's not how it's supposed to be, I promise, and I didn't even want to do it, and I don't know why Coach made us, because she hates Britney _Spears_, but she wouldn't listen when I said I didn't want to do it, and Lucas was messing up all the choreography, and-" Blaine used the best way of shutting him up, which was a kiss. When he pulled away, ignoring the tittering of the girls around them, Kurt was blushing, but obviously still worried.

"I'm not mad at you. I overheard Lucas and one of his friends talking, and I know that isn't the original routine, which you didn't even want to do in the first place. It's fine. _We're_ fine," he said pointedly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Did he use the word 'rape' a lot?" All the answer needed was the look he was giving Kurt right now. "Lucas' friend. Did he use the word 'rape' a lot?"

"Yeah." Obviously, Cheerios were as odd as Warblers.

"Aiden. Remind me to thank him for bitching out Lucas for me," Kurt said with a smile. "You sure you're not mad?" He still looked (adorably) worried.

"Well, I'm not mad at _you_. Actually, your part was kind of hot," Blaine said with a little wink, making Kurt blush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't know how to end this. Scratch that, I don't know where this **_**came from**_**. It's 2:25 in the morning, and this song has been bugging me to write it forever. So I did. I was looking up 'cool names for guys' on Google for a name for Lucas' friend, and I found a sight that gives the 'definition' of every guy's name. So, naturally, I went to find Kurt. **Kurt - can kick anyone's arse. **There was no Blaine, unfortunately, but there was Darren. **Darren - large, quiet, gentle and always smiling. **?**

**Song used:** _'Seal It with a Kiss'_ by Britney Spears

**Reviews are Love.**


End file.
